The invention relates to a dental X-ray device for generating a radiograph of a patient, which X-ray device additionally comprises an imaging unit for surface detection. The invention further relates to a method for generating a radiograph of a patient, in which method a system comprising an X-ray source and an X-ray detector is moved so as to rotate around the patient.